


Acrophobia

by relic_amaranth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fear of Heights, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Innuendo, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_amaranth/pseuds/relic_amaranth
Summary: You don’t like heights and Gabriel has wings. You make it work.





	Acrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> The Gabriel thing I wanted to finish this week didn’t turn out so I’m posting this little drabble instead. Also, sorry but the entire rating is because of a one-line joke at the end I couldn't bring myself to give up. Other than that, not much to say; it’s a good thing I have a couple of stories already mostly done because my brain is going to be nothing but ‘Kingdom Hearts III’ for the foreseeable future. Please enjoy!

 

“That was amazing. And _I_ know how to use that word.”

“No you don’t. Also– shut up. Weren't you going to shut up? Shut up.”

“Aw, don’t be like that.” Gabriel leans heavy on your shoulder and wipes a tear away with his other hand. “Just for that show I’ll take you anywhere you want to go.”

“No thank you.”

“Oh come on! Don’t be boring.”

“You should know by now you didn’t sign up for a party.”

“But after a tell-off like that your blood must be pumping, right?”

You groan at the reminder of a humiliation not far gone enough. “Gabriel…”

“Let’s do something _exciting_.” Gabriel hops in front of you. “Ooo, do you want to go bungee-jumping?”

“Absolutely not.” Because unless you cut him off at the pass, Gabriel can (and will) surprise you.

“It’s okay; if anything happened you know I’d catch you.”

‘If anything happened’ is nightmare fuel. “Still no.”

Even cutting him off doesn’t help, apparently, as you find yourself staring out at a different night sky and a wide expanse of bright lights below. Well below. Very, very well below. It’s freezing and Gabriel drapes himself over you, radiating warmth. That’s nice, but the pressure behind you while you’re facing so much open sky is _not_. You squeeze your eyes shut tight to try and deal. “We are so _not_ going bungee-jumping here.”

“I know.” Gabriel rests his chin on your shoulder. “But it’s romantic, isn’t it?”

“Yep.”

“You're not even looking, are you?”

“Nope.”

“I didn’t know you were afraid of heights,” Gabriel chuckles but steps back and pulls you with him. It does make you feel marginally better.

“Three stories are a bit different than thirty,” you say and crack an eye open. Okay, so it’s not much better after all.

“I meant it,” Gabriel says, stealing your attention. “When I said I’d catch you.”

“I know. I trust you,” you say, just as serious.

Gabriel smiles and leans his forehead to yours. You both stay like that, content, for several seconds, and your heart slows.

“…You're still not okay, are you?”

“Look, I trust you to catch me but the moments _before_ that are–”

Gabriel pushes you backwards and you windmill in a panic until you land on a bed and see the fixtures of a really nice hotel room around you. Despite the presence of four walls and a sturdy floor, you have to work to control your breathing. “ _Gabriel_!”

He sits next to you, already wearing a short robe and holding two champagne flutes, one of which he extends to you. You take it and down it.

“Height aside, this is one of my favorite hotels,” Gabriel says and pours you more.

Calmer, you take a look around. It’s lovely, of course, and the bed is very comfortable. The curtains are drawn shut. And Gabriel stretches, leaning back on his elbows, and causing the robe to expose more of his thigh.

You roll your eyes at his ‘subtlety’, but lucky for him some of your rage has been quelled. And lucky for you too. “How are you going to make it one of mine?” you ask, and Gabriel’s eyes glow with delight.

On the plus side, you find out one way that heights don’t bother you.

On the minus side, you feel bad for whoever has to clean the glass.


End file.
